


Счастье

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, old man thorki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Никогда не поздно начать сначала, или Локи переезжает к Тору, когда оба их брака разваливаются.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 29
Collections: Thorki_of_mine





	Счастье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611082) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



> Тор и Локи - братья (не уточняется, приёмный Локи или нет). В тексте вскользь (без рефлексии) упоминаются их дети и уже распавшиеся браки

Когда Локи паркуется на грунтовке возле дома Тора, то пересекается с уходящей Торунн. Радости от встречи на её лице нет — впрочем, неудовольствия тоже, и по сравнению с тем, как смотрят на него его собственные дети, это явно неплохо.

— Веди себя хорошо, — говорит Торунн. — Он этого заслуживает.

— И тебе здравствуй, Торунн.

— Тара. Друзья зовут меня Тара.

Локи засовывает руки в карманы брюк.

— Тор тоже так тебя зовёт?

Она слегка улыбается.

— Нет. Папа говорит, он слишком стар, чтобы учиться всяким новомодным американским именам, поэтому мне приходится мириться с тем, как он меня назвал.

— Я тоже стар, если на то пошло.

Она смеётся в ответ и проходит мимо него к своей машине.

— Я серьёзно! — кричит она, обернувшись. — Веди себя хорошо!

Осенний воздух довольно колючий, и Локи в одной рубашке пробирает озноб. Он уверяет себя, что причина только в этом, когда спешит к входной двери и вдруг замирает, занеся руку для стука — и не стуча. Он глубоко вдыхает. Пытается вспомнить, как звучал голос Тора в телефонной трубке, когда тот пригласил Локи пожить с ним.

Однако у него нет возможности накрутить себя ещё больше, потому что дверь уже открывается, являя за собой улыбающееся лицо его брата. В волосах и бороде у него больше седины, чем прежнего золота, но улыбка та же — неизменно солнечная, и Локи чувствует, как один из осколков льда внутри начинает таять.

— Привет, — впервые за десять лет говорит Локи Тору, глядя в глаза.

***  
Дом у Тора небольшой. Он прячется в лесах на вершине холма. Гостиная, кухня, ванная, две спальни, наполовину законченный подвал. Одна действительно милая черта этого домика — огибающая его терраса с крышей. Летом сквозь деревья ничего не видно, и можно притвориться, что ты один посреди дикого леса; но зимой, когда ветви оголяются, в долине проступает город. Сейчас всё вокруг в переходном состоянии, и лес полыхает красным и золотым, прежде чем погрузиться в долгий зимний сон. И это очень подходит настроению Локи. Он тоже чувствует себя где-то на пограничье.

— Эта твоя, — говорит Тор, распахивая дверь в меньшую спальню. — Постельное бельё выбирала Торунн, так что если не понравится, все претензии к ней.

Он говорит добродушно, словно они постоянно подтрунивают друг над другом.

Кровать в его комнате односпальная. Локи не спал на такой с тех пор, как съехал от родителей. Он думает, что, наверное, ноги будут свисать с края.

— Идеально.

***  
Иногда Локи пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя счастливым.  
Было время, когда он думал, что счастлив, пусть и недолго, после того как в восемнадцать сбежал из родного города. Теперь он знает, что принимал за счастье обретённую свободу.  
Потом он снова думал, что вот оно, когда они вместе с Виктором стали жить в Нью-Йорке. Только скоро выяснилось, что алкоголь и секс тоже не заменяли собой счастье. С Сигюн Локи даже не притворялся, что счастлив. Их брак был удобен, оба получили то, чего хотели. Потом плохое перевесило всё остальное настолько, что они уже не могли находиться под одной крышей и общались только через адвоката. Продав квартиру, он чувствовал себя отлично, но опять же, далеко ли можно уехать на злости и досаде?

Счастье.

Локи помнит лето, когда ему было шестнадцать. Последнее лето с Тором дома перед отъездом в колледж. Помнит, как каждую минуту они проводили вместе. В его памяти то лето залито солнцем и густое, как мёд, и Локи тяжело думать о нём, потому что сладкая боль ностальгии перехватывает его дыхание и на многие дни делает его сентиментальным. С той поры в его жизни были проблески чего-то похожего на счастье. Рождение детей. Редкие моменты сквозь бегущие годы, когда они с Тором оказывались вдруг рядом, и никто из них не был охвачен горем или злостью.

Сейчас они снова рядом. И никто не злится.

Никто не кричит. Никто не прячется за ледяным молчанием.

Они вместе завтракают, и Тор варит для Локи кофе — так, как тот любит.  
Каждое утро Локи работает над романом, написание которого откладывал всю жизнь, вглядываясь в строчки сквозь новые очки для чтения. Тор же хозяйничает во дворе, что-то сколачивает и пилит.

Обед Локи готовит для них сам. Последние десятки лет кто-то другой готовил за него, и это, к сожалению, заметно, но Тор всё съедает и нисколько не жалуется на подгоревшие кусочки.  
Ужин они заказывают на вынос и едут забрать его в город на пикапе Тора. На улице холодно, но окна всё равно опущены, и волосы у обоих развеваются в разные стороны, а из горла рвётся смех, настолько глупо они выглядят при этом.

Счастье.

Локи с шестнадцати лет бегал от него. Сейчас ему пятьдесят восемь, он распродал всё, что было в его прошлой жизни, и переехал к своему почти-уже-чужому-но-не-совсем брату. Локи не может понять, зачем же он убегал.

***  
В поисках кофе Локи забредает на кухню, и запах выводит его на заднюю террасу. Всю ночь шёл лёгкий снег, и Локи запахивает халат потуже. Тор, облокотясь о перила, смотрит на птиц, слетевшихся к кормушке, которую он повесил на дереве. От стоящих рядом с его локтем чашек поднимается пар.

Локи присоединяется к нему. Кофе согревает изнутри, и он хмыкает.

Когда он опускает чашку, Тор берёт его руку в свою, гладит по костяшкам.

— Тор, — тихо говорит Локи. Он не хочет спугнуть птиц. — Почему ты держишь мою руку?

— Потому что хочется, — отзывается Тор, не отрывая взгляда от деревьев.

Они ещё долго стоят, не двигаясь. Когда Тор наконец разворачивается, он подносит руку Локи к губам и мягко целует костяшки; щетина чуть колет пальцы. Потом забирает пустые чашки и относит в дом.

Локи остаётся снаружи, пока не чувствует, что больше не краснеет.

***  
То, что мастерит из дерева, Тор потом продаёт на городском блошином рынке. Иногда Локи отправляется вместе с ним. На продажи он влияет плохо, но Тор всё равно всегда рад брать его с собой. Пока Тор улыбается покупателям, Локи окидывает их мрачным взглядом, резко отвечает и одаривает сомнительными комплиментами. После того как он отпугивает очередного потенциального покупателя, вдогонку еле слышно костерит его себе под нос, пока Тор не начинает трястись от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Здорово, что он ещё может рассмешить брата.

***  
Одна из жительниц городка поднимается на холм и стучит в дверь.

— Что это? — спрашивает Локи.

Она немного нервно смеётся в ответ.

— Пирог.

Локи забирает пирог у неё из рук.

— Спасибо, — произносит он, одновременно закрывая дверь.

— Подождите! А Тор дома?

Тор дома почти всегда. Сейчас он в подвале, достаёт банку джема взамен той, что они доели этим утром.

— Нет.

— Ой. Эм. Приятно с вами познакомиться?..

Она выжидающе замолкает, явно ожидая, что он представится. Вероятно, за этим она и пришла. Ох уж эти жители маленьких городков. Локи мысленно вздыхает.

— Я Локи.

— И откуда вы знаете Тора?

Локи молча смотрит на неё. Наконец она снова нервно смеётся.

— Ну, это так хорошо, что Тор снова стал выбираться в город, так хорошо… знаете, он раньше всегда приезжал каждое воскресенье, но последнее время перестал… и он столько улыбается! Я не видела, чтобы он улыбался, с тех пор как ушла Джейн. Как она, вы не знаете? Она всегда была такой милой. Приходила по вторникам в мой вязальный кружок, у неё получались милейшие шарфики. Да, о чём это я… когда Тор вернётся, скажите ему, что заходила Синди. Передайте мой привет, и что я испекла яблочный пирог, который он так любит.

— Тор терпеть не может яблочные пироги, — ровным голосом отвечает Локи и закрывает дверь перед её носом.

Тор как раз выходит из погреба.

— Кто приходил?

— Кто-то, кто решил, что мы встречаемся.

— Да? — откликается Тор, поигрывая бровями. — А разве нет?

Локи думает о словах Синди про то, что Тор не улыбался с тех пор, как Джейн ушла от него. И о том, как тот улыбается ему прямо сейчас.

Он подавляет желание запустить пирогом Тору в лицо.

***  
Тор теперь часто держит Локи за руку. Локи не жалуется. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-нибудь брал его руку просто потому что захотелось, да и вообще прикасался — за исключением разве что рукопожатий. В такие моменты он чувствует, что слабеет, и это смущает.

Тор засыпает, держа Локи за руку, когда они смотрят телевизор на диване. Локи разрешает себе большим пальцем погладить каждую костяшку и — украдкой — кожу на запястье; а потом встаёт, накрывает брата пледом, который их мать связала перед смертью, уходит в спальню, ложится на свою крошечную кровать и, уставившись в потолок, засыпает.

***  
Как-то раз Локи вспоминает Джейн.

В другой раз Тор вспоминает Сигюн. Не Виктора, Виктор был слишком давно и уже не стоит даже упоминания.

Оба приходят к мнению, что по крайней мере у них получились замечательные дети.

***  
Они предсказуемо никогда не говорят о Фригге.

***  
Ещё с тех пор, как Локи переехал, у Тора настаивается партия хмельного мёда. Когда мёд готов, на дворе уже почти Рождество.

— На вкус как лето, — Локи катает глоток во рту.

— М-м-м, немного солнечного света, чтобы продержаться зимой, — соглашается Тор.

Локи думает о другом лете, и от воспоминаний становится больно.

Глоток превращается в стакан, затем стаканов становится много, и Локи чувствует себя расслабленным, и словно что-то искрится внутри и лишь самую капельку болит, а потом Тор спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, на сколько ты тут задержишься?

Вопрос застаёт Локи врасплох, внутри ёкает.

— Я не знал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал.

— Нет! — быстро отзывается Тор. — Не хочу. Я не то хотел… Я просто всегда боюсь, что проснусь утром, сварю тебе кофе, а тебя уже нет рядом, чтобы его выпить. Моя жизнь тут очень… неторопливая. Скучная. А ты никогда не был ни тем, ни тем. Я думал, ты однажды устанешь от такой жизни.

— Не устану, — говорит Локи. — Тут… — он пытается подобрать нужные слова. — Тут хорошо. И очень мило. Мне нравится быть тут. С тобой.

Тор улыбается так, как умеет только он — так, что сердце замирает. Локи всегда был беззащитен перед его улыбкой.

— Почему мы постоянно ссорились?

— Потому что… — Локи взмахивает стаканом, едва не расплескав его, — мы долбаные идиоты.

Тор перехватывает его стакан, отставляет — и притягивает Локи к себе, сжимая в медвежьих объятиях. Какой же он всё-таки большой. Локи закрывает глаза, позволяет миру слегка закружиться вокруг себя и тает, прижавшись к груди брата.

— Мне тоже нравится, что ты здесь, со мной, — откликается Тор.

Локи чувствует, как его до боли переполняет что-то, чему он раньше никогда не пытался дать название. Они потратили впустую так много времени. Он отстраняется совсем немного, лишь чтобы было место поднять руки и обхватить ладонями шею Тора.

— Эй, — говорит Тор, продолжая обнимать Локи. — Ты пьян.

— Только если немного, — возражает Локи. Большими пальцами он гладит Тора по бородатым щекам. Он всё ещё такой красивый. Годы пошли ему на пользу, не забрав ничего.

— Брат, — тихо, почти шёпотом, зовёт Тор.

Локи касается большими пальцами уголков его губ, словно изучая. Он выдыхает то, в чём никогда не признавался даже самому себе.

— Я с шестнадцати в тебя влюблён.

Тор крепче обнимает его. Его губы на вкус — как мёд. Как прощение. Как будто долгий путь, сотканный из лет, когда Локи убегал прочь, наконец-то завершился. И Локи выдыхает в поцелуй.

Счастье.

***  
Крохотной кровати, на которой спал Локи, больше нет. Её место занял стол. Тор сам смастерил его, и Локи может писать за ним, а не скрючившись с ноутбуком на диване.

Во второй спальне стоит новая тумбочка возле большой кровати. Новый шкаф.

Во второй спальне двое мужчин, которые привыкли к одиноким ночам, а теперь ни одной не проведут порознь.


End file.
